Conventionally, as a countermeasure for the noise generated during an image taking process performed by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, a noise reduction technique has been known by which the amount of sound that propagates to the vicinity of the ears of the patient (the examined subject) is reduced by bringing the surroundings of the gradient coil, which is the source of the generated sound, into a vacuum state. As an example of such a noise reduction technique, a method is known by which the gradient coil is disposed in a hermetically-sealed container so as to arrange the space inside the hermetically-sealed container to be in a vacuum state.